Somethng New
by KTGIRL2013
Summary: Percy and his friends have just defeated Kronos and his army but when there's a new half blood there may just be some rumors going around about Nico and this half blood. Please favorite, follow, and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own percy jackson

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were walking along the shore line when a figure came up to us. (It was about 3 months since we defected Kronos and his army. Annabeth and I were sort of a couple.) I uncapped riptide and Annabeth got out her knife. The figure came towards us and we were ready to battle. When it reached us it was Conner Stroll.

"Percy Annabeth, Chiron needs you guys at the big house, we have a new comer she's injured".

We ran and ran all the way to the big house to reach a 15 years old girl. She was wounded at the arm and legs. Annabeth quickly came to her side and tended to her care. An Hermes kid got her some nector and ambrosia. The girl had blue eyes that seemed to change from blue to brown. She had dark brown almost black hair and had a look on her face that said she had been through alot. She looked so familliar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Okay everybody go back to your regular activities but Annabeth and Percy stay back. Jon take this young lady to the infirmary to rest she should be quite fine by the campfire." Chiron said.

"Yes sir", the Hermes kid from before answered.

"Grover, Annabeth, and Percy come with me we have some things to discuss".

We sat down around a coffee table in the living room of the big house. My question was who was that girl? We heard foot steps come in. It was Nico. I had no idea why he was here he usually doesnt come to camp that often.

"Hey guys, I heard there was a new half-blood. Defected a Minotaur", Nico said.

"Yes we were just about to discuss that matter of fact but since your here sit. You maybe wondering who is she but yes 2 weeks ago I sent grover to find her. Grover might as we'll tell you the story", Chrion explained.

"Well her name is Elisa. I couldn't find any clues to her godly parent but that it's her dad. A couple of monster we hear this morning tracking her down. We needed to leave so we got here. There was a Minotaur after us and we ran until I gave her an extra sword and she surprisingly destroyed it. That's pretty much all there is."

" I need one of you to go to the infirmary and look after her and when shes awake explain everything to her", Chiron said.

"I'll do it I want to find more about this girl for myself," Nico demanded.

"Fine go and be nice don't mess around".

ELISA'S POV

I woke up with a cute boy siting next to me. I was in some type of hospital like room. I looked over at the boy and studied him. He looked about 15 my age, he looked goth like and seemed a distressed kind of kid. He looked over at me and noticed my starring.

"Sorry", I apologized.

"No it's fine I was kinda watching you sleep so ya".

"You watched me sleep", I asked.

"Ya sorry about that my names Nico and I already know your Elisa no explanation needed. I'm here to answer your questions of maybe why your here".

He seemed so nice, so calm but all I remembered my new friend taking me to a camp for no reason stealing me right during History class.

"Where am I and was I dreaming when I saw that monster", I asked.

"Your at camp half-blood a place for kids of a mixture of parents that are mortal and a greek god".

"You mean all that stuff was real. I knew it! So the books were real".

"What books".

" I used to read greek books about half-bloods or demigods and all the gods and goddess and all their stories. I guy wrote them a man named by Mr.D, who knows".

Nico cursed under his breath. Not in English though in a different language but some how it sounded familiar.

"So why am I here then".

"There are magical boarders around this place safe away from monsters. Your a demigod and that means you have powers strong enough to destroy monsters and that monster out there was a minotaur coming after you because your a demigod. Us demigods attract monsters all around. Don't worry though like I said its a safe place here you'll be fine. Can I show you around".

"Yeah sure".

He showed me everything there to be. There was cabins for all for the different gods children's to be in. Then he showed me the lake. I ran forward to it. Water seems to be the one place I can really think. I'm smart and all but I get ADHD a lot and water is a place I'm not.

"Hey wait up. The lake you like water. You could be daughter of Poseidon."

"Wouldn't that be a dangerous think one of the big three."

"Yeah but hey I'm son of Hades,my friend Percy is son of Poesidon, and my other friend Thalia is daughter of Zeus."

"I would never of thought you were son of Hades. You seem so nice so kind but Isnt your father—"

"Rude, mean, cruel, and hatefull. Yes. But let me tell you I'm very nice."

"That's a relief. So if I live with my Mom does that mean my dad is a god?"

"Yeah the god always have to leave there children soon after there born. But I know some gods that have come back and visited the kids."

A sudden horn like instrument went of.

"Hey wanna come to dinner there's special tables for each god but Ill make sure you can sit at my table".

"Sure thanks".

"Hopefully youll get claimed by tonight though".

"Yeah I now how that stuff works".

We walked towards a pavilion and I sat next to Nico. I have some what feelings for him. I just don't what kind. We got food and Nico told me I had to scrape some food in to the fire as thanks to the gods. So I did and ate. I'm a vegetarian so it was hard to get the right food because it was a BBQ but I got tofu burgers.

PERCYS POV

I saw Elisa at Nico's table. That sneaky devil. I. Could tell he liked her by the way there talking. About 5 minutes after I started eating above Elisa's head glowed a blue trident. No no no no no! How. Poseidon couldn't have broken his oth again. A lot of people stared at her and she looked up. She realized she was claimed. Then with out a thought I ran after her Nico at my side.

"Taking it all in", I guess.

"Yup I had a feeling she was daughter of Poseidon when I gave her the tour she was so excited to get to the lake".

ELISAS POV

Why why did this have to be me I stopped running until I got to the lake. One place I can think. I needed to take this all in. Then there were some foot steps behind me. It was Nico and the guy next to him. Nico came and put his arm around me and I cried in his shoulder.

"Hey it's ok being daughter of the big three it isn't that bad."

I cried until I looked up at his eyes and said "thanks".

"This is Percy Jackson the one I was telling you about you two are kinda half siblings now."

"Hi" he said. He had sea green eyes and black hair. I could tell we could be siblings.

"Hey why don't we take you back to the Poseidon cabin were Percy lives so you can make yourself at home."

PERCYS POV

We took Elisa to my cabin and she plopped herself on the nearest bed she could find. She laid down and looked at the celing. I had no idea what was going through her head.

"Hey guys I'm going to tell Chiron that your hear", I said.

I went down to dinner again and talked to Chiron privately.

"Well let her have time to think. the big 3 is hard for some people but for now you can carry on with your dinner".

"Yes sir".

ELSIAS POV

"Can I tell you something", Nico asked.

"Sure".

"Look I don't know how to say this but I like you ever since I first saw you And now I can't see you like this".

This came to me as a shock. I sorta liked him to its just I don't really know. I stopped crying and took my head out of my knees. I could tell he really did like me by his expression. All I thought I could do was hug him so I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own PJO**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I woke up the next day thinking what happened yesterday. Elisa my sister I couldn't believe Poseidon broke his oath. I bet Zeus is yelling his head off, but what really shocked me was Nico and Elisa. Nico practically new her for a day yet he has the guts to befriend her right away. It took me 5 years to get the to realize I liked Annabeth and then ask her out.

Just then I heard a noise it was Elisa.

"Morning", I said.

"Yeah good morning".

After I came back from the camp fire I crashed. I guess Elisa was there all night. I just didn't noticed it before.

**Elisa's POV**

When Percy came in the cabin last night he pasted out, like right there past out. So what I did was got him on his bed and tucked him in like a big sis, except I'm his little sis.

"So what happened after I left", he asked.

I was kinda hesitant but I told him.

"Nico told me that he liked me".

"I could tell he had liked you from the start".

"Really".

"Yeah. I never saw Nico look at a girl before except his sister".

"Wow new subject please. Can you tell me a little bit about you. I mean bonding moment, I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one of yours".

"Um sure, I was asked to be a god but turned it down to be with a girl".

"Wow isn't that a huge deal."

"Yup."

"Ok when I first saw Nico I though he was cute".

"Haha weird, this isn't a secret but I saved the world before".

"Ya bragging much, but before I came here I had a life. I was at the perfect school, perfect friends, and perfect family."

"Yeah about family and our head counselor Chiron contacted your mom and said you were here".

"You mean my mom new I was a demigod".

"Yup dad probably told her before he left for Olympus."

"Ok then, by the way can you show me around camp, Nico showed me around but not everything".

"Yeah sure glad to".

**Percy's POV**

I showed Elisa around and she was surprised to see kids actually battling with real weapons. I went over everything and Elisa was all caught up. Then we stopped at the Hades cabin.

"Can I go in, I just need to explain something."

"Sure go ahead".

Then she went in to see Nico.

* * *

**Sorry it was shorter I'll write more. Plz rate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don' own PJO**

**Elisa's POV**

When I walked into the Hades cabin I was nervous out of my mind. Nico noticed me.

"Hey, how's it going", he asked.

"Good, can I sit down I need to tell you something."

He patted an area next to him on his bed.

"What is it, you seem nervous."

"Well, you know how yesterday you said you liked me, then you kinda just left."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I never told you that I like you too."

"Really, for real?"

"Yeah, I mean truly I like you."

"That's awesome, a weight was just lifted off my chest. Anything else you wanted to tell me."

"No I just really needed to tell you that."

"Okay. Hey you wanna got to the archery range or any other practice/battle place I'd like to see your skills in action."

"Umm sure is that safe?"

"Yeah totally, don't worry if anything happens I'll keep you safe."

"Okay then, let's go."

**Percy's POV**

After Elisa went to talk to Nico, I went to the Athena cabin to see Annabeth. I was kinda nervous about talking about Elisa because she's my only sister and all.

I knocked on the door and one of Annabeth's siblings let me in, I was kinda a regular to there because I would always see Annabeth. I walked over to Annabeth and she noticed me.

"Hey Percy, what's up."

"Hi, I came to tell you the full story about Elisa."

"Yeah go on."

So I told Annabeth what happened yesterday. Every little thing even the part about Nico and Elisa.

"So it took Nico 3 hours to tell Elisa that he liked her yet it took you 5 years for you and I to become a thing?"

"Yup, so we're still a thing right", I asked.

"Duh seaweed brain."

"Okay good."

**Elisa's POV**

Nico walked me down to the archery range to practice. The whole time we walked he had his arm around my waist and I never let him take it off. Although people looked at us weirdly, but I didn't care. When we got there Nico grabbed me a bow and some arrows and I was ready for my first try in archery.

I walked up to the target section and Nico stayed back. I grabbed an arrow and pulled back the bow. I let my fingers and the arrow go. The point of the arrow flew by quickly and hit about 5 inches close of the bulls eye. I was in awe.

"Wow I didn't think you'd be that good on the first try."

"Beginners luck, let my try another."

I again shot an arrow but this time it landed even closer to the bulls eye.

"Okay' that's weird I never even tried archery before."

"Maybe you just have a natural talent."

"Probably."

Then I shot some more arrows and got super close to the target. When I was out of arrows I grabbed the ones on the target and put the bow and arrows back. Later Nico took me back to my cabin and did something unexpected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I made a chapter 4 but I clicked out of safari and it deleted it so here goes a less amazing chapter 4. Again sorry for the bad grammar in chapters 1 & 2. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

March 24th is when I experienced my 3rd day at Camp half-blood. Yesterday after my archery practice Nico walked me home and kissed me! He actually kissed me so I did what my gut told me and kissed him back. Percy heard every thing because he was ease dropping on our conversation. I ended up crashing on my bed until dinner. When we got to dinner Percy and I talked about my past at the Poseidon table. Then I came to a campfire and sung songs while I sat next to Nico. After that Percy and I went back to our cabin and I found a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a sea blue par of shorts along with some black converse on my bed. Next to it was some sweatpants and a white tee-shirt as pajamas. That night I didn't fall asleep until midnight.

I woke up this morning to see a neat toilet tree placed on my night stand. I asked Percy who kept giving me this stuff and he told me that the councilors give all the new comers stuff. I then went to the bathroom and got the outfit they gave me and braided my hair into my a side braid. When I came out Percy asked me if I wanted to get my self my own weapon and I said yes.

I followed Percy to an old shed. He opened the doors of the shed and inside we're old rustic weapons.

"Go on pick one but be careful which one you choose you only get one forever", Percy warned.

I picked up some swords, knives, and even some axes but none of them felt right. Lastly I picked up a bow. It had beautiful carvings on the side and a silver string. It fit perfectly. I felt like I owned it.

"Ah yes a bow I think that one is from a hunter of Artemis that left it here 3 years ago."

"I want this one."

"Okay why don't we get you some arrows for you to keep, we'll get them at the archery range."

"Okay."

We went down to the archery range for my second time being there, but this time being with my own bow felt right. Percy got me got me a magical bag that had an infinite amount of arrows so that any time I needed one I just had to ask for it and out pops an arrow. The bag could also fold down to the size of a quarter and make it able to keep it in my pocket. I kept my bow around my shoulder and stored the magic bag in my pocket.

"Thanks Percy, for everything"

"Your welcome, you are my only sister right."

"Ya I guess so."

We then went back to our cabin and just hung out until dinner.

* * *

**It was kinda short I know but I tried. Please give me your feed back and favorite, follow. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I got a lot of views and it's big for me so yeah. I also fixed the grammar in 1&2 so yup. Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

I decided to take a little visit to the Aphrodite cabin. Can I just say before I came to camp I used to actually care about how I look. Now everybody just doesn't care except the Aphrodite people. So the day after I got my bow I went over and just visited them.

When I got there I knocked on the door and right away a tall girl with brown hair and excellent makeup opened the door.

"Oh hi, OMG your the new girl. Hmmm what was it. OH Elisa yes what can I do for you, I'm Drew head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin."

"Um hi how do you now my name."

"Hun word gets around, oh and looks like you need major work."

The girl took me in the cabin and got one girl to do my hair, another for nails, and the last one for makeup.

"You know we love to help with your gye problem."

"Excuse me."

"Oh please we all now Nico likes you and you like Nico."

"How."

"Like I said rumors."

"Okay but what can you do for me."

"Oh please, boys are easy you just have to find there soft spot."

"What."

"Find out what they're willing to do for you."

"I don't like that."

"Well your loss."

**Percy's POV**

I didn't know what to do today so I went to practice my sword play with Annabeth.

"What do you think Elisa's doing right now", Annabeth asked.

"Probably hanging out with Nico."

"Haha yeah."

**Elisa's POV**

After I was all pampered I looked at my self in the mirror and let me tell you there were plenty of mirrors. I looked normal. I though they were going to make me a Barbie. But no they kept me natural. My hair was clean and wavy, my face didn't have make up but all my pimples, dark circles, and blackheads were gone, and my nails were painted a sea blue to match my shorts.

"Wow, amazing."

"Good you like it, come back any time."

"Thanks."

And on that note I was out the door.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short I didn't know what to put. Please favorite, follow, and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just a flash back from Elisa's life before camp half-blood. It gives you a little more info about her past. I was inspired by _emblah01_ to do this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Elisa's POV (1 weeks ago)**

I came home from school to see my Mother smiling waiting for me to get home. I quickly ran upstairs and got my tights and leotard on, over top I put on my dance shorts. I grabbed my bag with my ballet shoes and slid on my Ugg boots over my tights and hurried to the warmed up car with my Mother waiting pleasantly to drive me to dance class.

"Are you okay, seem so happy," I asked.

"Yes, quite fine actually, I just had a rough day at work and I don't want to bring my attitude home."

"Okay good I thought you were drunk or something."

"ELISA! Don't you ever think that way of me."

"Sorry."

Once we pulled up to Miss. Nancy's Fancy Dance Academy I said goodbye to my mother and went to dance.

After I finished my dance class and my mother picked me up and drove home, we had dinner, I did my homework, took a shower, and went to bed. The day after that, I came to school early to see my writing teacher about my dyslexia. Mr. Cane was the nicest teacher ever, well I was his favorite student.

He helped me learn my spelling list for the week until the first bell rang. I went to my homeroom teacher and placed my books behind Miss. Bell's desk because I can't read my locker number's combo. I then sat next to my new friend Grover Underwood and we talked about Greek mythology. I love Greek mythology.

"Settle down class", Miss. Bell would yell to quite us.

I read my Greek book by a mysterious author named Mr. D. The book was written in all Greek which I could surprisingly read. The clock changed from 7:59 am to 8:00 am. Everybody ran out of the classroom and I stayed back to tell Miss. Bell goodbye.

I went to my 1st period class, history. But right away before I could enter the class room. A hand grabbed my arm and took my to the nearest water fountain. It was Grover.

"We need to leave."

"What."

"Didn't you see the kid with the eye ball at the top of his head."

"You saw that too, I thought I was seeing things."

"No your not let's go come on."

_Then I woke up. It was all a dream I thought. Then I realized I was in cabin 3 With Percy and I was just dreaming of my past._

* * *

**So what do you think. Please review it's appreciated. Don't forget to follow and favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda sick and I have dance on Fridays. It took me a while to come up with this idea for chapter 7 so enjoy.**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

After my some what crazy flashback dream I had last night, this morning I decided to go to the beach. I sat along the shore line and lied along a rock. It took about 2 minutes for someone to come up to me and inter up my relaxation.

"What ever it is I'm relaxing at the moment."

"Well I just thought I'd join you." It was Nico.

"Hey sorry, I just needed a break from demigod stuff."

"I get it, so what were you doing here though."

"You know it's water, I like it."

"Well, were you planing on going in."

"Maybe, why."

"Well I want to see you in action."

"Okay then watch this."

I concentrated hard to get the water to move and I did. I made the water swirl in all different patterns. I was soon out of energy so I stopped.

"Hey hold my stuff for a second okay."

I had a bikini under my shorts and shirt just in case if I wanted to dive in. I gave my shirt, shoes, and shorts to Nico and when I looked at him again. His mouth was open wide and his eyes were about to fall out of its sockets.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, your just so... Um."

"Yeah, just close your mouth."

And he did. I then dove in the water and stayed under for a long time.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to see Elisa gone. Probably at activities of something. I got some shorts and a shirt on. I slid on my sandals and walked outside to practice my sword play with Annabeth.

**Elisa's POV**

I was about underwater for about 5 minutes until I came up to the surface. I saw Nico on the ground searching for me. I quickly came up and he saw me. He then kissed me strait on the lips.

* * *

**Yeah I know really short. Something simple for now. I've realized that many people read the 1st chapter and don't read on. So if you guys have anything I could change about the first chapter please tell me. It maybe that its super long. **

**Well that's it, please favorite, follow, and rate. Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I realize it might be weird that Nico and Elisa are a somewhat thing yet they're cousins but forget that, okay BTW I changed Elisa and Nico to 15 they were originally 13 but a little older and not fully equal to the PJO story line. Again please follow, favorite, and review. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

Nico kissed me, he really did. I put my hands around his back and pulled him closer to me. He didn't resist and I ended up dragging him into the water. I would say I really like him.

**Nico's POV (I haven't done his POV yet :o )**

I put my hands around her waist and pulled her even closer. What turned from a simple kiss to a 1 minute make out session. I love her. I really do.

We finally pulled apart and we looked around to see if any one was watching. Nope. And we went on kissing. She pulled apart again.

"Should we be doing this now, in public", she asked

"Let's go back to my cabin."

"Okay."

We got out of the water and headed to my cabin. We dried ourselves off and Elisa sat on my bed. I closed the curtains and locked the door.

"We're not going to do any thing serious right", Elisa asked.

"Yeah don't worry, I wouldn't do any thing you're uncomfortable with, okay."

"Okay."

I sat down next to her and and leaned in to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here it goes Ill try to make it longer this time. Please follow, favorite, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

I woke up in Nico's cabin. I was thankfully on a couch and he was sound asleep on his bunk. Good. Last night Nico and I decided to relax and talk just to know more about each other. I guess I fell asleep and Nico probably just wanted to sleep in his bed.

I walked over to him and kissed him on the head.

"Thanks for the night", I whispered.

"Your welcome", he mumbled.

Either he was awake or sleep talking. I didn't care so I grabbed my swim suit, which Nico let me change in his bathroom back to normal clothes yesterday, and I went out the door back to my cabin.

I couldn't possibly lo- no not the L word. I remember my mother used to talk to me at night about a story, maybe even a prophecy.

_You will know fear, You will find love, and you make a choice between love and immortality._

I had no idea what it meant at the time but now I have a clue.

_You will know fear_, I have faced a monster before on my first day. _You will find love_, maybe I do really like Nico. Lastly I will make a choice, I have no idea what that means, not yet.

**Percy's POV**

Okay Elisa has been gone all last night. I didn't even see her at dinner not even Nico. Hmm, I don't know what's going on between those two but I'm a little curious.

**Elisa's POV**

When I got to my cabin Percy was already up. It was 4:32 in the morning, how I don't know.

"Hey what are you doing up."

"Wondering where have you been."

"With Nico."

I regret saying that.

"What's with you two."

"What do you mean."

"Well I always see you two together."

"I don't know. But nothing serious if that's what you're asking."

"Well okay but don't do any thing stupid."

"Yeah."

I knew what he meant. Percy has his own worries to attend to so he should stay out of mine.

I pretty much relaxed until 7, breakfast. After that I went down and practiced my archery. Then I had my first lesson with Annabeth about Greek language. I happened to be really good at it.

Nico and I just hung out at the beach later. After that I just went to dinner and back to my cabin and crashed on my bed.

I decided to take it into account that Nico probably has strong feelings for me as well as I do for him. Maybe I do love Nico. But it wouldn't make our relationship any different.

That night I had a nightmare about losing Nico, Percy, and all the friends I've made at camp half blood. I would never want to lose that. I've grown stronger as a fighter and a person just being here. I know my strengths and weaknesses. And I'm not afraid to go out side and fight.

* * *

**It's longer but I tried. I've had a little writers block but Im tring. Please follow, favorite, and review. Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if i couldn't up date sooner I my ipad wasn't working and i've had an extreme case of writers block. So here goes 10.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

Every night I would either have nightmares about Nico, or worse worry about the profecy. I never told any one about it. My mother was the only one who new because she was the one who told me about it. Percy told me that demigods have nightmares all the time. I didn't know what to do today so I went down to the archery range. I would shoot an arrow at the target and would hit bulls eye. I was upset. I didn't know what to do about the dreams. I couldn't handle them. I shot another arrow screaming as I shot it and fell down to the ground. I looked around no one was there to care, until some one came.

"I was looking for you," He said.

I whimpered.

"Hey whats wrong," Nico said and he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

It felt right that he was with me. I sobbed and he lifted my head for me to look at him. He wiped a tear.

"What, tell me."

"I've had nightmares Nico, about losing someone."

"Who, who are you losing."

"I can't say."

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything."

"You," I whispered.

He wrapped me in a hug and I never let go. He would whisper in my ear "It will be okay, I'm not going any where, and I'm never losing you." No one bothered to see what was going on, I didn't care I had Nico and that's all I want. He rubbed my back to calm me down. My sobs got quiet but Nico knew I didn't want to let go.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier."

"I don't know, I just didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, but I'm here okay."

"Okay, promise me something, will you."

"Anything."

"Never leave me."

"I promise I won't."

I raised my head to see his eyes. I could see darkness filled within them. He placed his hand on my cheek and brought me closer to him. Our lips met and I wrapped my arms around him still never letting go. Our kiss broke apart and he said those 3 single words that changed my life.

* * *

**It was short but sweet. I'm planing on writing soon in the new year. Please favorite, follow, and review. By the way how was you holiday. (Christmas and other celebrations)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, last chapter I got a lot of people saying about my grammar and spelling. I just wanna say one thing, I suck at grammar. By the way my spelling I am using word so it should come up with different spelling ways so it might not be correct, but I don't know. I will try to use proper ways to put a comma before ("). Okay bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

"I love you," Nico said.

I didn't know what to do. Those were 3 words that said something big.

"Really, do you truly," I asked.

"Yes, I do. I know we've only known each other for a while but, I do."

The only thing I could do was hug him, so I did.

"Ever since the day I met you, I knew their was something special about you."

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

"I do."

Now this time Nico was looking down. I looked at him for awhile, seeing that he really did love me.

"Nico."

"Yeah."

"When I first saw you, in the infirmary, I looked at you and the first word that can to me was cute."

"Haha, that's funny," he laughed.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay."

"Elisa I'm falling for."

"And I'm falling for you too."

His head was back down and I put my hand on his cheek. I could feel the warmth inside him. He put his hand over mine.

"Do you love me," he asked.

I never planed on saying it but, it just came out.

"I do, I love you Nico De'Angelo."

He took my hand off his cheek and held it. He stood up and I did as well. I interlaced my fingers with his and we walked, I didn't know where to but I didn't care.

* * *

**So I hope I did better on the grammar. I like constructive criticism. It was short again but I didn't know what to do. Sorry. I realized you don't know what Elisa's last name is well I don't know so yeah. Bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here it goes. AN- ****_Eliponheta13 _****I read your last comment and it's fine I get it a lot of people get really buggy about grammar, but yeah. I hope I fixed most of it. I also like to see things like that to fix things. I don't know if i've said it but I'm still in middle school so not much of a grammar experience. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

Killing, blood, death, and capture.

I woke up.

I had a nightmare again, about Nico. I hated it. I quietly got out of bed put on some clothes and walked over to the Hades cabin. I opened the door, walked in, and sat next to Nico's bed.

"Another nightmare."

I jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Nico whispered.

"It's okay, sorry to wake you."

"I get it, why don't you stay here for a while."

"Really," I asked.

"Yeah, you can stay next to me."

I got under the covers and snuggled next to Nico. He felt warm, he put his arm around me and kept me closer to him.

"How often have you had nightmares," he asked.

"Like 3 times this week."

"Hmm, not much to do about it, is there."

"No not really, and I just felt like I needed to be with you this time."

"Did you tell Percy about them?"

"No."

"Well, did you have any good dreams?"

"I did have this one dream about my past, being with my mother."

"What was your mothers name," he asked.

"Judy, Judy Evans."

"Good to know. Well we should get to sleep, okay."

"Yeah."

I laid there snuggled in his arms.

**Nico's POV**

I looked over at Elisa. Seeing her asleep in my arms makes me feel happy. Though seeing her worried and depressed made me sad. I've seen Elisa happy, sad, scared, angry, and now depressed. I new she loved me now and I would never love any one else the way I love her. To know she cared so much about me is a stress reliever.

* * *

**Again short but yeah. Tell me what you think you should happen. I'll take it into consideration. Please favorite, follow, and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I've tried and tried to make these longer but no luck, so I just made a whole boat load of short ones. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

When I woke up, Elisa was gone... again. She's mature on her own, I would tell myself. But I knew she was keeping something from me. I didn't like it. She was suppose to be my sister the one and only. I've never had a sibling, and now I feel like she's avoiding me. I went to tell Annabeth about it. Maybe she could help me.

**~~~Later~~~**

"Percy, all I can tell you is to let her be on her own," Annabeth told me.

"But, I can't."

"Learn to deal with it."

"Well, wise girl not much help there."

"Oh seaweed brain you always want things your way."

She leaned in and a voice stopped us from touching.

"Well hello there Percy," it was Malcolm, Annabeth's brother.

"Yes Malcolm," Annabeth snarled.

"Just needed to get my book that's all."

He soon left us and we were alone again.

"I should go, see you later Annabeth."

"Bye Percy."

I got up and left.

**Elisa's POV**

I was glad to stay the night with Nico. The only problem was, how do I get back without looking suspicious. I got out of bed and kissed sleeping Nico on the cheek. He smiled, and opened his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," I said.

"No problem."

He got up and leaned in to kiss me. I let it happen. He was perfect, together perfect. We broke apart.

"Do me a favor, tell Percy about your dreams okay."

"Fine."

"Good, you should go now."

He hugged me and walked me to the door. I walked out and made a b-line to my cabin. I got in and saw that Percy was gone. I took a shower, got dressed, and did my hair. Then Percy walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"Percy, theres something I need to tell you."

"What is it."

"Well, I've had dreams."

"What kind of dreams."

I told him the story of how I had dreams of losing someone but I left out any part of Nico.

"Wow, well all I can tell you is that theres no explanation of nightmares."

"Oh, well I can deal with it, only for a little while."

* * *

**Again short but sorry guys, I try.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I've been keeping a secret from Elisa. She told me about her mom and when I heard he name, a chill went up my spine. I've had visions about a women named Judy Evans. She's in danger. I don't know how but she is. I don't know how long i'll keep it a secret, but once I find out more information I'll tell her. For now I decided to visit my father and ask him questions about her, maybe he could lead me into the right direction.

**Elisa's POV**

Nico came running towards me when I was walking to archery lessons.

"Hey, I needed to tell you something."

"What is it."

"I'm sorry about this but I have to leave."

"What, why?"

"I need to go visit my father, I'm sorry."

"Oh, I guess it's okay with me."

"Thanks, I just really need to see him."

"I get it."

"Seriously thanks, but I promise i'll get back A.S.A.P."

"Okay."

He leaned in and kissed me. I put my hand in his hair, and pulled him closer. I didn't know how long he'd be gone but I wanted this to last forever. He pulled apart.

"I promise I'll be back soon, okay."

"Okay."

"I love you Elisa."

"And I love you."

"Bye."

"See-ya."

And on that note he was gone. I shed I tear and went to archery lessons.

* * *

**So short but ya. Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay sorry I didn't give credit to EH, but I forgot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

I ran, I ran as fast as I could. He said he would never leave me. Even now, when the nightmares happen. I never went to archery class instead I went to the Athena cabin. One of Annabeth's brothers opened the door. He let me in once he saw my sobing. Annabeth notices me and ran to my side.

"Oh my goodness, what in hades happened."

"Ni- Nico he- he left me," I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, he left because of his dad, but he seemed unsure about it." Sniff.

Luckily, not a lot of people were there to see me cry.

**_3 months later_**

**Nico's POV**

I ended up knowing more about Elisa's mom, I just didn't want to say any thing yet. I came back to camp half blood 3 months after I left. But when I came back Elisa seemed to avoid me. One day I had enough of the nonsense. I saw her walking and I ran up to her and she started to walk away, I grabbed her arm and she tried to pull away. I turned her around and saw tears all over her face.

"What happened," I asked.

"You happened, Nico."

"What do you mean."

"You left me, you said you never would."

"What, no I didn't leave you."

"Yes you did, I thought you'd never come back," she screamed at me.

She stared to run away but I grabbed her again.

"Get away from me, YOU JERK!"

I let her go and she ran. What have I done.

**Elisa's POV**

I ran away from him. I was filled with depression, anger, and sadness. I ran into the woods, I cried and sobbed. I wasn't alone for long.

"Nico, go away."

"It isn't Nico."

It was Percy.

"You seem upset."

"Yeah I am."

"Don't get all harsh on me."

"I don't care."

"About Nico, he really did need to see his dad."

"He just sent you didn't he."

"Yeah, but you need to talk to him, he loves you and I think we both know that you will forgive him."

"I don't know."

"Think about it will you."

"Sure."

I love him I always will but I don't know what will happen.

* * *

**Okay lots of drama. But more coming soon. Please favorite, follow, and review. **


	16. Chapter 16

Okay,** sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was busy with stuff. Yeah stuff! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I miss her. I miss her smile, laugh, and sarcasm. Only I left her. I never intended it for her to hate me. I only hope she will forgive me. I decided to sit on the sand near the shore line. I hoped she would be there.

I sat and sat until I saw her. She walked towards me, glanced over and walked away. She looked pissed.

Later that week I went to the archery range. She was there. I walked over to her and then she grabbed an arrow and shot bullseye.

"Get the hell away from me," she mumbled.

Man, she never cussed before, never at me.

One day I was walking around camp and saw her, crying at Thalia's tree. I again walked over to her and she didn't say any thing. I sat down. She looked up and buried her face back into her knees again. I touched her shoulder. She didn't move. There was my opportunity, maybe she was warming up to me again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She then got up and ran away.

What was I doing wrong.

**Elisa's POV**

He tried to apologize, but I wouldn't let him. It hurt, the pain of leaving hurts. He's back, but he doesn't feel mine.

**1 Week Later, Nico's POV**

I gave up. She hates me. There's no use trying to get her back. She's gone.

I decided to sit outside my cabin for awhile. Soon she came up to me, sat down, and leaded her head on my shoulder.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"Me too."

I was surprised.

"Elisa, it's killed me to lose you, I need you, okay." The words made her cry. I wrapped her in a hug and she let me be with her.

"Why, why did you go."

"I needed to know more about something."

"What."

"If I tell you it could hurt you, in a way I would never want you to feel."

"Nico tell me."

"Your mom!"

"What?"

"I've had visions about, Judy Evans, your mom right."

"Yeah, okay and?"

"She's in danger."

"How."

"I don't really know, but all I know is that, she's in New York City."

"Oh."

"Yeah, maybe we can see if Chiron will let us go on a quest."

"Okay, but not now."

"Really, you sure."

"Yeah."

"Okay?."

She locked her fingers in mine. Everything felt right. Now I know why she wanted to wait.

* * *

**Okay guys that's it. I'll write more. Please favorite, follow, and review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah, updating. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

I waited for Nico, at the big house. Chiron told us we could bring one more person on the quest and I would also have to see Rachel about a prophecy. Nico finally came and I went to Rachel.

"Hey."

"Oh hi, Elisa. I was informed you needed a prophecy."

"Yes."

"Well, my prophecy's just co-"

At that moment, green smoke came out of her mouth and she said a prophecy in a weird voice.

"A young half blood shall seek parents, to know fear and love, to make a choice, the end will be despair, no matter the choice it will end in depression."

Rachel then turned back into her old self.

"That wasn't me though it was the Oracle in me, but I hope it ends well."

"Yeah me too."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Then I went back to the big house.

* * *

**Okay so short sorry but I'll write more. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it took me a little bit of time to come up with this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

The prophecy was like what my mother would say. Maybe she was right. I couldn't leave yet though. I still needed to choice another person to accompany us.

"Who would be best," I muttered under my breath.

"I don't know," I jumped.

"What the heck, why would you sneak up on me like that."

"Because, I felt like it," Nico said then he laughed.

He grabbed my hand and we walked together to the big house.

"Who should we choose," I asked.

"I have an idea."

"Well who is it?" I asked.

"Grover, he's really good at detecting monsters and stuff, so I think it should be him."

"Okay, but you sure he's here, in camp."

"Yeah."

Once we got to the house, we told Chiron about how we wanted Grover as the third member on our quest.

"I believe Grover is at the Poseidon cabin, talking to Percy," Chiron told us.

"I'll go see if he's up to it," Nico volunteered.

**Nico's POV**

It took some convincing but Grover decided to come with us on the quest. While the young satyr went to get his stuff I found Elisa at Zeus's Fist.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi."

"You know this is Zeus's fist right, it's kinda dangerous."

"Oh, well I guess I'm not coming back here," she said in a depressing tone.

"What's wrong," I asked.

That's when she bursted out in tears. I walked over to her an gave her a hug. She released me and wiped her tears.

"I'm fine, it's just my mom's the only family I have, besides Poseidon of course, but he doesn't seem like a dad."

"I get it, my mom and sister aren't here."

"Yeah."

She suddenly had interest in her shoes.

"It will be okay, we'll save your mom."

"I hope so."

* * *

**Hey, sorry about the wait, but I know what's gonna happen next. I need to say that after this story I'll write a second story to it. Please follow, favorite, and review.**


End file.
